This Changes EVERYTHING
by XxxWhiteRoselilly
Summary: Jades life is finally starting to evolve into something good.Shes finally beginning to understand happiness after years of living without it with a abusive childhood,but 1 little unexpected surprise could shatter everything shes worked so hard on to form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my people 0_o… disclaimers are terribly tedious and I refuse to go on..**

**Alright so this story is going to be produced by two people, so it's not just XxxWhiteworselilly writing it :D it's also written by my amazing friend and her account name is Crazydreamerforever.:) **

**this particular chapter she wrote haha I only helped with the plot\editing :P it was her masterminded idea. xD**

**Disclaimer: If we owned this… would we be on this website? I think not.**

**

* * *

**

_*Flashback*_

_Her soft brown hair fell past her shoulders loosely, the deep red polka dot dress bounced with every step she took forward. At three years old she loved to be pretty, and loved, and getting attention. _

"_Daddy… can I be in your new show?" She asked with innocent blue eyes in a fixed stare at her father._

_The man looked at his oldest child with a cold, stern look. " I'm not letting you get into this Jadelynn. You have potential and I don't want you wasting on performing._

_She was only Three… she didn't know what he meant. But it hurt Jade. Her aqua eyes started to rim with hot tears. One by one they fell…as one by one her heart was sure to break._

"_Momma? Can I please be in the talent show?" The 7 year old Jade West asked with her fragile and innocent voice. A cunning child she was, and she knew (as did everyone else) that she had talent, she had a voice._

_A disgruntled Natalie Dunn looked at her child. "Oh My God Jade! I swear your gonna be the death of me! Your not that talented. Stop asking the answer is no, Your just so…So…" Not another word was mumbled as a skeletal hand struck Jades face. Then another…and another._

_The first time of many Natalie abused her oldest Child. A drug addict and a alcoholic, unaware of her child's amazing voice, and true potential, not bothering to care. At 7 jade decided she would be a better mother. One that would let her baby grow up to be someone. The someone they wanted to make of themselves. _

* * *

" _Dad. I'm 13... Please let me go to that audition!" A teenage Jade pleaded._

_He didn't answer, just shook his head no. Jade was used to this gesture between the pleadings to her father, and then used it against her mother. _

"_Listen, this is my chance. This is all I want dad… I want to get into this school so badly. I want to be a star. You know that. Why isn't it good enough for you? Why? That's all I need in life to be happy. I suffered your disapproval all my life… I suffered moms abuse. Why can't I be happy for once in my life?" she cried through thick tears._

_William West stood over his daughter. "Because Jadelynn. Life isn't what you think. It's not as easy out their! A hundred other girls just like you want to go to this school…maybe 30 of them will…and I guarantee you __**won't**__ be one… you're a stereotypical teenage girl, whose dreams are to mixed in with reality. No one will ever love you or want you! So stop thinking that. Just stop." He stormed away from Jades limp form._

_At that moment she no longer was "cupcakes and rainbows." She traded her pink sundresses for black leggings and t-shirts. Her flowery heels became combat boots. Her diamond earrings became a black music note necklace. She became the real Jade West..the wicked witch of the west with a Jaded personality._

* * *

" _My Names Cat! Well my real names Catarina, but only my grandmother calls me that. You seem like you need a friend! I heard you sing and you're really talented! I should know… I'm talented too! Ooooh I like your hair, it's the same color red streaks as my whole head! Do you like red velvet cupcakes too?" An overly bubbly girl approached the dark personality one. _

" _Um yeah… I gotta go…" Jade started to walk away from her, only to be followed._

"_Oh How old are you? I'm 14! Did you get in the school too? I did! Wait you didn't open your letter silly!" Cat yelled ripping the letter from Jades hands. " Oh yay! You did! And look we have all the same classes!"_

_Jades eyes grew wide at the letter, and for the first time in a long time she smiled and Cat saw, which she believes is the start of their friendship._

* * *

Cat wrapped her arms around her Crying best friend. Seventeen years old they were. Sitting in the same pink room they have since they were fourteen… though a new situation, they both resented. Especially Jade.

" Jadie, its gonna be okay… I think. You want a cupcake!" Cats brown eyes shined at the thought of cupcakes.

"Hell no I don't want a cupcake. What the hell is wrong with you? Wake Up, get back to reality. Life isn't fantastic." Jade screamed at the frail red head. " My life is over Cat, over, what am I going to do?"

Cat shook her red head grabbing the phone. " You're going to call Beck."

* * *

**Crazydreamerforever:Not TOOOOOOOOO terrible! Review**

**XxxWhiteRoselilly:It wasnt terrible at all :P **


	2. Authors Note: crazydreamerforever

**Hi everyone! This is crazydreamerforever. I will no longer be writing this story with because some things that happened. Please keep reading this because Xxx. WhiteRoseLily is very talented at writing and will make this terrific. I will be writing my 13: the musical stories though… but keep reading hers! **

**Thank You for understanding this inconvenience. But don't punish and her writing and this story! **

**Thank you and farewell…**

**crazydreamerforever**


End file.
